


Many Places I Have Been

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: All Who Took That Road With Me [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Actual Thief Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Nori, Belladonna and Bungo are kinda arses, Bilbo Baggins Has the Patience of a Saint, Bilbo will kill you, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Dwarves, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Kíli, Genderfluid Nori, Getting high with trolls, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits, Neither should the next one, The third one might, Thief Bilbo, This book shouldnt make you cry, even though I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: "I lost my way, twice."In which Datura Baggins makes sure Thorin's company doesn't get any more lost.Datura Baggins loved Nori with all her heart, she honestly did. But what an idiot. A dragon? Really? Who the hell tries to steal from a dragon? And now she has to come along to make sure that thirteen idiots and a meddlesome wizard don't get themselves killed.





	1. Prologue: every story

It is a true a fact as any that every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. But stories are not always shown in that order.

Here we are, in the land of our Makers, and I could tell you right now that I am happy. Happier than I have ever been before. But that is the ending. For there is a happy ending, no matter how hard it may seem. You can see the ending before you. In this place, this home. But that's not what you want. You want the beginning and the beginning is less happy. It's not sad. Not really. But as is with all lives there are moments of grief. For how can one be happy if there is no sadness?

They have told you that I'm a great storyteller, so I should tell you our truth. But, the thing is, when the story is great the teller could be abysmal. It is still a great story.

Some storytellers would start with the dragon Smaug, but you already know about that. Some people would say it started with a wizard in billowing grey robes. Some would say it was a great love story, with adventure and heroism. It wasn't.

It started with a hole in the ground- in  a hole in the ground where there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. But whilst comfort is nice, a hole isn't a home- especially when you only live in it...

 


	2. Meet The Mrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen dwarves and a wizard fall down the rabbit hole but only three are actually meant to be there
> 
> Secrets are better than money
> 
> Far over the Misty Mountains cold...

"Do I know you?" Turi Baggins questioned the looming figure of the dwarrow who walked through her door. He was much taller than her, with a heavily tattooed head. She studied his braids. Ereborian dwarrow. Captain of the Guard. The name popped into her head without second thought. Dwalin.

"No." He said disgruntled. Turi rolled her eyes and let him do as he wished. He wouldn't hurt her. He was too noble. Turi stalked to her room to dress more comfortably.

Turi changed from her tight brown trousers and emerald green tunic that complimented her mint coloured eyes to a skirt and top. Her corkscrew golden curls fell wildly to her waist. She attached her favourite accessories, before deciding it was time to face her guest. There was a tap on the door. Make that guests.

Turi glided towards the front door. Opening it, Turi saw a dwarrow with snow white hair and beard.

"Balin, at your service."  He bowed to her. Turi studied him. Why were the King Under the Mountain's muscles and brains in her home?

"Datura Baggins, at yours and your kins." She bowed in return. Turi stepped aside and let him in. Dwalin and Balin greeted each other, then began to raid her pantry. Turi huffed as the dwarrow princes arrived. Well this sure was some shindig.

She was fine until the quartet started messing with her stuff. The minute the brunette princeling touched something a shouldn't have Datura whacked him across the knuckles with a wooden spoon.

"Hey!" The youngster whined an indignant complaint as he pouted at the hobbit lass. Unimpressed, she settles him with a stern glare that reminded him so much so of his mother that he actually shivered.

"That's enough of tha', sugar." Her lilted accent rebuked him. The dwarrow winced as the lass set a strict glare at all of them. The fire in her eyes was almost literal. The dwarrow would describe her eyes as an orange sapphire. Flaring fire. They appeared to have odd layers and lines in the irises. Hobbits would (of course) correct them. Miss Datura Baggins' eyes were orange begonias. Everyone knew that. Everyone knew what it meant. "Now," Turi continued, "If there are gonna be more of you lot, you're gonna need to get the chairs for the cellar. You've started the food so that's all fine and dandy. The barrels are down in the cellar too. They're heavy-" Turi gave a predatory smirk as she mockingly purred, "But I'm sure big strong, fellas like you can manage." The dwarrow hastily nodded (they knew better than to anger a lass- especially one that reminded them so much of Princess Dis).

Some time after her smial was clean and prepared the quartet sat with the Mistress of the house sharing a drink. They younger dwarrow (cheeky and confident once more) were quick firing questions at her.

"Do your lasses all wear clothes like yours?" Kili's question earned him a smack upside the head by Dwalin but an amused laugh from their host.

"In wha' way d'you mean, sugar?" Mirth shone in Daturas eyes at Kili's mild blush. White embroidered cloth wrapped around her breasts, tird in a secure not at the back, the excess hanging down to the base of her spine. A deep purple skirt flowed off of her hips and down to her ankles. Her feet laid bare.

Kili's fingers figitted as he clasp them in front of himself. "Well, some- er-" He tried to not dig himself in a whole as he posed the question, "Some races would say your outfit isn't- uh- um- modest?" His voice got higher on the last word and his eyes visibly winced as the lad flinched into himself.

His tense jumped as the lass snorted a laugh, "Ye mean elves 'n' men." She gave him an easy smile that soon had him grinning carefree again. "Nah. 'Obbits are more like dwarves in that sense. Long as the naughty bits are covered-" She gestured vaguely at her chest, "Nobody really cares."

"Hobbits've got more sense than most then." Dwalin grunted with a boorish grin, drinking down more ale.

Turi rolled her eyes, "Not that that's difficult."

"I'd drink ta tha'." A familiar voice intoned from behind her. The people sat got up to face the owner of the voice. Eight dwarrow and a wizard stood crowded before them.

"Wha' ya lot playin' a'? Yer can nay jus' en'er someone's home withou' knockin' on the door." Dwalin reprimanded the crowd as he stalked towards them.

Turi placed a hand on Dwalin's arm to stop his advance. A cheeky smile slid onto her face as she eyed the new dwarrow. "They can if they've go' a key." She pranced forward before stopping in front of the star-haired dwarrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "'Ello, handsome." She smirked with a mellifluous voice. She winked at him.

"Well look who it is," Nori smirked back, "A pre'y li'le poison." His arms were around her waist. The crowded dwarrow (and wizard) were confused by the interaction. Clearly they were missing something.

Turi playfully slapped his chest, "Oh you swee' talka." She rolled her eyes just as teasingly, before she pulled away.

Turi slid in front of Ori. "Hiya, dove." She greeted, with an uncommon (for her) softness in her eyes. She gently pushed some hair back from his face. This gathered some startled gasps from the surrounding dwarrow, but Ori didn't even flinch.

"Hi, namad." He replied, that adorable little grin of his plaster on his face. That sentence raised even more eyebrows; curious looks were shot at Nori, rethinking that hole interaction. On further inspection they were certain the lass held no marriage braid (nor ring like the men folk used).

Datura ignored them all as she gave Ori a mock stern look, "Now, wha's the point in all your fancy wri'in' skills if you don' even wri'e me a letter?" She raised her eyebrows as he ducked his head. "Hm?" She pressed. Ori pouted at her.  Rolling her eyes and tutting, Datura pulled him into a hug, "Silly little dove."

Ori relaxed as he translated the words from 'Datura-ish' into 'everybody-else-speak'. "Missed you, too." He mumbled in her ear. She merely sighed.

Once Ori had unwrapped himself from around her, Datura sidled over to Dori. They studied each other for a moment. "What has happened to your hair?" Dori suddenly demanded, "It's a mess!"

Turi grinned at his henning, "'Ello to you too, dearest."

Dori's hands fluttered about her as he fussed. "Your thin. Have you been eating enough?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes, Dori." She said with a (fake) put upon sigh.

Dori hummed suspiciously. His fingers carded through her hair, "This is going to take hours to comb." He groused. Turi rolled her eyes at his tutting. She loved the fuss pot truly (did not mean he had to be told). With a final glance over, Dori hurumphed but released the lass.

"Food?" Turi grinned. Nori grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table. She didn't mind. The feasting was a merry affair, where she also got the names of the new strangers: Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. The strangers cast many an odd look at the brothers and Turi but none cared. They acted like they always did, like family.

Turi clapped along sarcastically to their song about things she hated; honestly, she was just glad that she didn't have to do the washing up. The merriment was cut short by three heavy and foreboding knocks on the door. The room fell silent.

"He's here." Gandalf rasped. His voice was hushed in the silence, filling the void with deep senses of dread and hope.

Datura rolled her eyes at the theatrical display. 'This ought to be fun.' She thought acrimoniously. Strutting up to the door, the hobbit lass swung it open with little finesse.

The looming dwarrow had to duck slightly to enter the smial. Datura eyed him as he swept in and immediately addressed Gandalf, "Gandalf." He greeted with a regal nod. For someone much shorter than the wizard, he adequately looked down his nose at him, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." Datura snorted indignantly at that. It was a straight road from Hobbiton to Bag End. Thorin, for Datura figured that must be him, gave her a side eyed glare before continuing, "I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door."

Datura gave Gandalf an unimpressed look, "You marked my door?" Gandalf refused to look her in the eye. Datura sighed, "Great I'm gonna 'ave gossipers 'ere by dawn."

This time Thorin did look at Datura. He stalked towards her, circling her studying her. With a bored expression on her face she allowed herself to wonder of what he was seeing, thinking. A short (to him- average of a hobbit) hobbit, with corn coloured curls down to the base of her spine, dull green eyes, floaty clothing. His face showed that he wasn't impressed.

"So, this is the hobbit." Datura could practically feel the scorn in his voice.

"Ah yes," Gandalf interluded, "Datura Baggins, allow me to introduce-"

"Thorin Oakenshield." Datura drawled, bored of all the hoo-ha.

Thorin eyed her critically, "Tell me, Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Datura didn't answer, she just stared at him. He felt unnerved for a moment. It was if this female had judge him and found him lacking. In fact, that is exactly what had happened.

Datura, as a rule, tried not to have expectations or hope (she found both things simply led to disappointment). But she found that she had expected more from the dwarrow whom had installed such loyalty in the dwarrow closest to her heart. She found him tactless and full of animosity instead. Disappointing.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin pressed on, ignoring the discombobulating look, "Which is your weapon of choice?"

Dully Datura raised her eyebrows at the dwarrow. 'Regal arse' she thought bitterly.

Thorin snorted, "I thought as much. She looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He laughed harshly after the sentence.

Dori barely had enough time to grab Ori's arm to stop him charging at their king. He never stood a chance at catching Nori. Nobody insulted Datura in the Ri's presence. Not even their king.

Luckily- or not so luckily depending on who you ask- Datura grabbed Nori's arm before he could pass her. Exuding the calmness that the shaking Nori needed, Datura pushed him gently behind her. Once he was there she forcefully pulled his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She the leant gently back against his chest, allowing the enraged dwarrow to bury his face in her curls.

Thorin couldn't mask the shock he felt at the action. Datura sent him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. In an overly sweet voice Datura spoke: "I wouldn't insult me in front of my family, honey. They get a bit defensive. Yes, I have experience fighting. My weapons are knives and daggers- they're easier to conceal. A burglar must be a poor thief if they lack how you expect them to look instead of normal, plain. And lastly, whilst I was once a burglar," Datura sent a glare at Gandalf. Staring at him she hardened her tone, "I am now retired." Gandalf had no look of regret.

Thorin, at least, looked as if he felt guilty. He looked her in the eyes and said, "My apologies, Miss Baggins. I let my frustration out on you and it was undeserved. My sister would have whacked my head with her skillet if she were here."

Datura raised her eyebrows again, "I assume the most honourable Princess Dis is looking after your people whilst you and her sons prance about the Shire?"

Thorin wasn't sure he'd say they were 'prancing' anywhere, but then he noticed the look of humour and cheek in the hobbit's eyes and chose simply to say, "Yes. She is."

Turi smirked, "At least you left the one who has any sense in charge." At this point Dwalin couldn't help it anymore. He started guffawing boisterously. Dwalin's laugh set the others off and even Thorin was smiling sheepishly. Ori had relaxed and Dori had released hi grip. Nori, too, had relaxed, but he enjoyed his time cuddling his hobbit.

Datura shrugged Nori off and took his hand instead. "Let's get you some food." She told Thorin with a smile.

A dive into the second pantry, a quick make out session and a fed dwarrow later, Datura wanted an explanation. But apparently she had to wait for Balin and Dwalin to question Thorin. 'A quest that is theirs alone?' Datura studied the dwarrow as she thought. This best not be what she was beginning to suspect. "What is this about?" She finally asked.

"Turi, my dear, let us have a bit more light." Gandalf instructed.

Datura snorted, she wasn't impressed. "Get it yourself. You know where the candles are." Gandalf gave her an unimpressed look that she readily returned, before he began pulling candles out of the drawer next to him. Gandalf then took out a map.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Datura could feel herself paling. Erebor. They were going to Erebor.

"Oin has read the portents and the portents say it's time." Gloin announced loudly.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountains as it was foretold. When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin nodded as he spoke.

"Erebor." Datura said in a tone that made the gathered dwarrow wince. It was a voice they had all heard from the female folk in their families. It was not a tone to cross. The room fell silent. Datura rose from Nori's lap and turned to face the three brothers. Only Nori would look her in the eye. "You're going to Erebor."

Ori and Dori looked away, they didn't like the pain and fear in Turi's eyes. Nori stared at her. "Yes." He told her. It was the first time many of the dwarrow had heard him sound serious.

"Are you insane?" She bit out. She studied his face, "Why?"

"Our king called. We answered." Nori told her straight. She didn't even glance over at said king. "Our people aren't surviving in Ered Luin." He told her softly. "You would do the same."

"No I wouldn't." She told him bluntly.

"You would." His voice was quiet, at some point he had stood up too. "Because there are children starving, there are people who need help. You always help." He took her left hand in his right.

"Not always." She didn't break eye contact. "Not when I'm holding something important." She held up their hands, squeezing tight. "If I'm holding something precious I run and I run and I don't stop. I don't stop until the darkness is gone and forgotten. When I'm holding something I love, I run."

The surrounding dwarrow felt as if they should have looked away from the raw desperation and love on the lasses face.

"I can't run." Nori's voice was barely a murmur, "Not this time."

Datura rested her forehead against his, "How are you supposed to defeat a dragon?" He didn't answer. She never expected him to. "Okay." She whispered. The two sat down, Datura on Nori's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and refused to let go.

"How do you plan on getting passed a dragon?" Datura addressed Thorin this time. Her tone was light but it held an undercurrent of steel.

"We have a wizard!" Kili cheered, "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Datura snorted at that.

"Oh well, No, uh, I-I wouldn't say..." Gandalf floundered.

"How many then?" Dori cut in sharply.

"How many what?" Gandalf replied.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori retorted dryly. "Give us a number." The prim and proper dwarrow's voice was filled with sarcasm.

Suddenly there was a clamor of pandemonium before Thorin stood, "Shazara!" The dwarrow silenced and sat down again. Datura found herself mildly impressed by his heartwarming inspirational speech.

Balin had to be a stick in the mud and go ruin it though (i.e. he was realistic), "You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf then pulled out an all too familiar key that made Datura's blood run cold.

"How came you by this?" Thorin said in reference, taking the key.

"That is what that was about." Datura snarled icily, green eyes glaring at Gandalf’s grey. "You sent me to Hell for a key that would get my family killed." Gandalf didn't even look sorry.

"You got this? How?" Thorin demanded, looking at her intently.

"I'd suggest you go on a walk Gandalf. My family get slightly protective and Ori turns into a bit of a berserker when truly angry." Gandalf looked about to argue when Datura glared at him.

"I'm sure I shall be fine." Gandalf said imperiously.

"On your head be it." Datura bit. She could feel Nori's curious gaze burning into her. She stood and pulled Nori up with her. She quickly and efficiently removed all his knives and placed them in the middle of the table. She then walked Nori around the table and sat him between Dwalin and Thorin. "You will need to hold him down." She warned the guard. She was so serious that Dwalin didn't and rogue, he simply nodded cautiously. Datura nodded to him and moved back to hers and Nori's seat. "Dori. Hold Ori." She snapped. The eldest brother didn't hesitate, her merely wrapped his arms around the youngest Ri, effectively restraining him.

Datura looked at Thorin, "I got it from Moria, in the heart of Khazad-dûm."

Nori's reaction was immediate. He tensed then tried to launch forward. Dwalin barely held on. He hadn't expected that. "What the fuck were ye doin' in Moria?" Nori snarled at her.

"Gandalf sent me. For that." She nodded her head at the key. In the corner of her eye, she could see Ori vibrating in Dori's arms, quietly beginning Dori to release him so he could kill Gandalf.

"Was there a body? Was it on a body?" Thorin asked softly.

Datura knew what he was truly asking. Who he was asking about. Of course she did. She took pity on the king, "No, honey. The only dead there were orcs." Thorin breathed out heavily in relief. Ori was shaking by now, his rage fully taking hold. Dwalin was having an increasingly hard time holding onto Nori. Datura prepared herself for this wasn't the worst of it.

"How did you get past the orcs?" Fili asked with youthful curiosity.

"Wasn't the orcs that were the problem." She smiled bitterly. "I could burgle orcs easy."

"What was the problem then?" Kili couldn't keep the question inside, he was to curious.

A snarl graced Datura's lips, a dead look entered her eyes. "The Balrog." The room fell silent apart from Ori's murderous threats. Ori was far past shaking now and it was taking all of Dori's strength to restrain him (especially when he too wanted to kill the wizard). What scared Datura, though, was how still , Nori had become.

Bofur with his lopsided grin tried to ease the tension as his joyful voice questioned: "Wha's a Balrog?"

Datura averted her attention to the miner. "A Balrog is a demon of Morgoth." She explained matter-of-fact-ly.

"Nothin' much then?" Bofur teased, masking the twinge of fear in his eyes.

"Nah. Nothin' at all." Datura agreed with a smile and a shrug. She returned her attention to Thorin. "I retired after that job though. There's somethin' 'bout a demon tha' puts a girl off."

"Let go of me, Dwalin." Turi's eyes flashed to Nori. His voice was so wrong. Quiet and dark. Dwalin looked at her unsure of what to do.

Datura nodded at him, "Let him go."

Nori was by her side in seconds, his eyes dark as the studied her. Datura eyes her family. "Kitchen." She told them, and before the others in the room knew what was happening, the Ri's and Datura had left the room.

Ori literally pounced on her when they got into the kitchen. He wound himself around Datura like a house cat. The hobbit pet his hair whilst he calmed down. Dori put on the kettle. Nori fiddled with one of his knives- he'd taken several back as he left the dining room.

They were quiet as they drank their teas. Ori paced, working off his angry energy.

Eventually he sat down. And the group stared at each other.

"Moria?" Nori asked.

"Erebor?" Datura retorted with a challenging look. Nori nodded.

"What happens now?" Ori said, his body leaning against Nori's in exhaustion.

Datura grabbed a pitcher of water and tin. "You drink and eat those cookies." She instructed.

"You're as fussy as Dori." He complained fondly.

Datura snorted, "Nobody is as fussy as Dori."

Dori gently smacked her upside the head, "Hush you." Datura laughed softly. The family relaxed and the tension eased. "Y'all really wanna do this?" Datura asked with a sigh. All three nodded or acquiesced in some manner. "Fine." She groaned.

A few minutes after that the Ri brothers entered the dining room again. Thorin wondered where Miss Baggins had disappeared to.

"I 'ssume you got a contract." Her voice behind him made Thorin jump.

'Burglar indeed' Thorin thought. "Balin." He instructed.

Balin rose to his feet and handed her the contract, "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, renumeration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

Datura nodded before reading the contract over carefully. She gave Gandalf a look when she was done. "I don't accept gold as payment." She told him, "You know that."

Thorin eyed her warily, "What do you accept?"

"Information, secrets and the like." Thorin's eyebrows flew up his head and Balin squinted at the lass. She returned her attention to Gandalf, "You'd best have something good for it to bring me out of retirement and face account dragon."

Balin whispered to Thorin before the king nodded, "We could teach you Iglishmêk." Balin offered.

Datura didn't break her gaze away from Gandalf, "I already know it. Gandalf paid me with it years ago."

"That was not his to give." Thorin groused.

"True. But the secrets I aquire often aren't the givers to give." Datura shrugged. "Well?" She pressed, raising an eyebrow at Gandalf.

"I shall tell you who your father is." He said mildly. Everyone in the Shire knew that Belladonna Took had had an affair and cheated on Bungo Baggins. Evryone also knew that this affair consummated Datura Baggins. But nobody knew who the affair was with- including Datura Baggins herself.

Datura's face contorted into a glare, "You told me you didn't know who my father was. You lied."

Gandalf had the audacity to look affronted, "I may have misled-"

"No." Datura cut him off. "Misleading us insinuating something and letting someone believe a none truth. What you did was lie." Her voice was hard.

Gandalf sighed, "Yes. I did. But I will tell you as payment for this."

Datura snarled at him, "You'd best right up as contract then. I'm not in as trusting nor forgiving mood."

Datura looked away from him and returned to her seat in Nori's lap. "When did we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Thorin answered her. Datura nodded. The group all talked for a while longer.

"Idiot." Turi admonished Nori teasingly after an amusing story from Bofur.

"Somebody's gotta ask so I'll do it!" Gloin exclaimed loudly, "Are you ttwo married.

"Oh there's an idea," Nori smirked. "Marry me?"

The dwarrow (minus Dori and Ori) waited in anticipation. They didn't expect Datura to start laughing. "You wish." She teased Nori.

"Everyday." He teased back with a wink. Turi laughed more.

Turi stood up, "Time for bed?" She offered her lover a hand.

"Of course, m'lady." He took it with a mock bow kissing the back of her hand.

Ori's face contorted into an amusing look of disgust, "Sleeping outside suddenly sounds very appealing."

Turi kissed his cheek as she passed him, "Go ahead if you think it will help." She winked. Ori's nose wrinkled more, making Datura laugh again.

Nori smirked, "We'll be quiet." He teased his little brother. Dori appeared behind the couple and slapped them both up side the head.

"Ow!" Nori complained, a pout painted on his lips.

"Oi!" Datura mock glared at Dori.

Dori gave them both stern looks, "Be nice to your brother." He growled at them both. Neither were particularly bothered by the reparation, both used to it. Nori shrugged and Turi grinned.

She leaned over and gave Dori a kiss on the cheek. "Night." She said, before dragging Nori to their room.

"They're not married?" Balin questioned Dori. "Does the lass not want to?"

Dori ignored the critical tone, "They will marry when they're ready."

"You seem certain she will accept his suit." Thorin noted.

"They're in love. Turi has made it clear she will eventually marry him when she feels ready." Dori sighed. A silence fell over the dwarrow.

In their room, Nori held Datura, her head resting against his chest. "You were gone longer than usual." She told him.

"Winter was hard." He hedged.

"Everyone okay?" She checked. She looked up in his eyes.

"Everyone close." He nodded.

'Translation' Datura thought, 'lots of other people died.' Datura pulled him as close as possible.

In their silence they heard the first hum. The voices drifted in to them.

" _Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,"_

"Sing to me," Datura whispered to Nori.

With his voice low he joined his kith and kin:

 _"We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To seek our pale enchanted gold._

 _The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells,_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 _For ancient king and elvish lord_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, on twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves,_  
_And harps of gold, where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

 _The pines were roaring on the heights,_  
_The wind was moaning in the night,_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

 _The bells were ringing in the dale,_  
_And men looked up with faces pale._  
_The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon._  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled the hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 _Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him!_

 _The wind was on the withered heath,_  
_But in the forest stirred no leaf:_  
_There shadows lay be night or day,_  
_And dark things silent crept beneath._

 _The wind came down from mountains cold,_  
_And like a tide it roared and rolled._  
_The branches groaned, the forest moaned,_  
_And leaves were laid upon the mould._

 _The wind went on from West to East;_  
_All movement in the forest ceased._  
_But shrill and harsh across the marsh,_  
_Its whistling voices were released._

 _The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_  
_The reeds were rattling--on it went._  
_O'er shaken pool under heavens cool,_  
_Where racing clouds were torn and rent._

 _It passed the Lonely Mountain bare,_  
_And swept above the dragon's lair:_  
_There black and dark lay boulders stark,_  
_And flying smoke was in the air._

 _It left the world and took its flight_  
_Over the wide seas of the night._  
_The moon set sail upon the gale,_  
_And stars were fanned to leaping light._

 _Under the Mountain dark and tall,_  
_The King has come unto his hall!_  
_His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,_  
_And ever so his foes shall fall!_

 _The sword is sharp, the spear is long,_  
_The arrow swift, the Gate is strong._  
_The heart is bold that looks on gold;_  
_The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong._

 _The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 _On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The light of stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, from twisted wire_  
_The melody of harps they wrung._

 _The mountain throne once more is freed!_  
_O! Wandering folk, the summons heed!_  
_Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!_  
_The king of friend and kin has need._

 _Now call we over the mountains cold,_  
_'Come back unto the caverns old!'_  
_Here at the gates the king awaits,_  
_His hands are rich with gems and gold._

 _The king has come unto his hall_  
_Under the Mountain dark and tall._  
_The Wyrm of Dread is slain and dead,_  
_And ever so our foes shall fall!_

 _Farewell we call to hearth and hall!_  
_Though wind may blow and rain may fall,_  
_We must away, ere break of day_  
_Far over the wood and mountain tall._

 _To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell_  
_In glades beneath the misty fell._  
_Through moor and waste we ride in haste,_  
_And whither then we cannot tell._

 _With foes ahead, behind us dread,_  
_Beneath the sky shall be our bed,_  
_Until at last our toil be passed,_  
_Our journey done, our errand sped._

 _We must away! We must away!_  
_We ride before the break of day!"_

Nori and Datura clung to each other for a while. Their eyes met and with broken desperation their lips slammed together. In raw desperation of hurt and pain the two comforted each other in the most passionate way they could possible. They held each other close. They would never let go.


	3. Trolls, Orcs And Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Datura does some surprising business in Bree. Whilst Thorin broods, trolls starve and evryone is wet 
> 
> The ponies flee (most likely from Thorin's expression)
> 
> Ere our arrows fly

The barest hint of light trickled in through the curtains, making Datura groan. Sluggishly she pulled on some underwear. With mirth she recalled the first time Nori had seen her underwear; he hadn't understood why it was only small, flimsy pieces of cotton and lace. He quickly learnt to appreciate it. She pulled on Nori's discarded tunic. The oversized piece of clothing reached her mid thigh. Her fingers carded through her hair, pulling at the knots. Deciding that was as good as it was going to get, she began stumbling to the kitchen.

Once she reached the kitchen, she put on a pot to boil. Tea. She needed tea. She chose Earl Grey for this morning, it would awaken her the best. The tea woke her slightly, enough to begin making the pastries for breakfast.

Somewhere near the beginning of rolling the pastries, Nori walked in. He took a minute to appreciate his love humming and swaying her hips as she rolled dough.

As he entered the room, Nori placed a kiss on her cheek, before putting the pot on to boil. He took over the rolling and Turi brewed him strong coffee. No words were needed as the duo went about their usual routine.

Dori appeared not long after with Ori in toe. Ori sat at the kitchen counter, his nose in one of her books. Dori put the pot on again and made one of his blends of tea. Datura poured some of the already brewed coffee into a mug for Ori. She had to wave it under his nose for a bit before he realised it was there. Ori gave her a fleeting smile before darting his eyes back to the book.

"I situated the others in the guest rooms last night." Dori informed, gaining a grunt of approval from Turi. He didn't expect much of an answer, there never was in the morning. Ori always had his nose in a book, Datura spoke solely in grunts (if she spoke at all), and Nori was content with the quiet.

When the other dwarrow finally rose they were in for their first shock of the morn- the domestic scene that greeted them. Dori was, as usual, sat prim lying whilst sipping some odd tea, but there was an unusually rare air of relaxation about him. Ori was sat with his nose so close to a book they were surprised he could actually read it. The most shocking thing, however, was Nori and Datura side by side frying bacon and eggs. Nori's hair was dishevelled and he wore naught but his breeches. Datura was clothed in Nori's tunic- if the dwarrow were men or elves they'd have had a heart attack over how much leg she was showing.

Bofur was the one to break the silence. He strolled up to Turi and cheerfully greeted, "Mornin' lass! Wha' ye makin'?"

Datura glanced at him before grunting and mumbling almost silent nonsense.

Nori snickered whilst Dori rolled his eyes. Nori gave Bofur a smirk, "Ye won' ge' much talkin' for 'er in the mornin's."

"Ah well," Bofur grinned, "Good things come ta them 'ho wai'."

The dwarrow shuffled to the table as the Ri's and Datura layed everything out. Not even Thorin complained about the fact they should be leaving when a whole pot of coffee was place in front of him.

It was after Turi had finished her food and woken up somewhat that they were greeted to their second shock.

"They." Nori hummed once they felt Datura's hands rake through their hair. Whilst Nori usually used he pronouns it wasn't unheard of for them to use they or she. This wasn't the shock. No, the shock was the swift and skillful way Datura combed, twisted and braided Nori's hair.

She easily got Nori's hair, beard and eyebrows into their usually braids. Even managing the complicated 'they' braid into the centre point of their hair, replacing the commonly used 'he' braid.

The third shock came when Datura was seated yet again. After that display the group assumed Nori would reciprocate the gesture. Despite this, fuss pot Dori scurried over and began running his hand through her hair.

"You can do Nori's hair perfectly fine yet you don't look after your own." Dori complained, tutting at his sister.

"'S fine." Turi mumbled, still not fully awake. Dori didn't respond, instead he tugged at a piece of her hair. Datura's pout was quite adorable.

Dori made quick work of the braids. One to mark her a warrior, another a master of her trade. A third showed her a master knife user and a forth showed her as a she. The final braid showed her to be a trusted member of the Ri clan.

It was odd how the braids transformed her. To any raise apart from the dwarves the braids would make her look adorable- to them she'd became fierce.

A while later and the group were packed and out of the home. Datura left very specific instructions with her gardener, before she mounted the supplied pony. And, close to midday, the group set off on their journey.

Despite the braids that Dori had placed in Datura's hair, it wasn't until a week later, when they had reached the Prancing Pony inn in Bree did the dwarrow finally understand how capable Datura was.

The dwarrow had been casting her worried looks and saying idiotic things such as: 'the wild is no place for those who cannot fight nor fend for themselves'. The testament she agreed with, the fact it was aimed at her she did not. She left it be though. It is better when one underestimates you as long as you do not do the same in turn.

The dwarves and Datura were settled in the common area of the Prancing Pony when a ranger gestured for Turi. She made him wait several minutes, finishing her conversation with Ori, before she disappeared and reappeared by the ranger's side. Thorin eyed her suspiciously, wondering why she need speak with a ranger and whether she'd speak of their quest. She dealt in information after all.

"I suspect that there are those who are no following the rules I give." The ranger said lowly once he sensed the hobbit's presence.

"Int'restin'." Datura spoke evenly, showing neither here nor there.

"I require information on this." He said, his eyes scanning the tavern.

"And wha' would you be willin' to give?" Datura continued nonchalantly.

"There is dissension in Thranduil's courts. There are those who would see his son on the throne." The hardened warrior commented to the thief.

"Yes. There has been for a while. They're smart to think it." Datura commented off handedly.

"Lady Arwen does not got to Lothlórien to learn the art of healing." He noted, pulling at one of his braids.

Datura noticed the nervous twitch, "Why would she need to? Her father is an accomplished healer." At the ranger's silence she sighed in her head, "This is all old news, Arathorn. I will be with my companions if you have something worth telling." With that Datura disappeared and reappeared moments later next to Dori, striking up a conversation.

Most the dwarrow tensed when the ranger approached them. Only Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and the Ri's had noticed Datura's conversation with him hours before. The dwarrow had bad experiences with men, so their agitation grew the closer the ranger approached.

He was dressed in an aphotic green cloak, sword strapped to his back. His hair was brown with grey streaks dotted here and there. He had to think braids hanging down either side of his face. He spoke no greeting, just passed Datura a slip of paper.

With her expression blank she read what was scribbled on the sheet:

_'A_ _darkness_ _grows in Dol Guldur. It is no human necromancer. Sauron's_ _spirit. Elrond will hear nothing of it as Galadriel has seen nothing. Her visions are being blocked.'_

Keeping her expression blank of the turmoil the news gave her, Datura scrunched up the sheet and threw it in the nearby fire. She watched it fully burn before facing Arathorn and speaking: "Qued and Asmund are planning on poisoning you. They've also begun mistreating anyone who isn't man. The elves won't stand for it but many dwarrow have little choice." The surrounding dwarrow shot her looks, but Datura simply kept her clinical diagnosis of the facts, "Felke, Halvdan and Kjeld hold no honour- especially when it comes to females. Although, Felke does not mind males either. Torvald was trying to convince Grethun and Kustaa to help ambush you on a hunt. Grethun agreed immediately. Kustaa is on the fence currently but he will agree."

Arathorn's face grew dark with all the ill knews he was hearing. He gave Datura a respectful nod before walking towards the exit. 

"Arathorn." Datura called. The tavern grew quiet as people listened in. "I don't take well to betrayal, I expect people's silence. I don't need to tell you that no one is to speak of myself nor my travelling companions." And she didn't need to tell him. He would speak nout of it. The warning was for the people of Bree. She wanted no gossip and they all knew better than to cross her.

Arathorn nodded and began to leave again. "Arathorn." Datura called once more. The man paused his stride again and turned to face her. "Remind Kaenen that I don't take well to my business being gossiped about. I give no second chances." Arathorn winced internally. That was why Datura was being less forthcoming than usual. Kaenen had angered her. He nodded again, before leaving. This time she didn't stop him.

"What was that?" Thorin demanded. 

Datura raised an eyebrow at him, "Nobody shall speak of seeing any of you. With the price on your head, you ought to be glad." The dwarrow rounded on Thorin, wanting to know what she was on about.

"How do you know of that?" Thorin asked once he had silenced the others.

"I make it my business to know things." Datura said coolly, sipping some ale.

"And that ranger?" Thorin pressed.

"Arathorn is the leader of the Dûnedain. He required knowledge of the dissent in his ranks." Datura explained.

"So he asked you?" Thorin was slightly incredulous now.

Datura shrugged, "As I said: I make it my business to know things." 

Thorin studied her, "Kaenen?"

Datura sneered, "He crossed me. It was the only warning he'll get."

Dwalin grunted this time, "And ye think he will listen?"

"People only cross me if they think there's a chance I won't know." Datura said. There was a dark glint in her eyes that halted any more questions. 

Thorin gave her a stiff nod. For the first time the dwarrow were wondering what exactly type of burglar it was that they hired. From the hollow look in her eyes, they were glad she was with them, not against them.

* * *

 

When they set off on the road again it was chucking it down with rain.

"How are you so cheery?" Gloin asked Datura in his usual loud booming voice.

"The rain feeds all creatures, it's life and energy." Datura hummed back, her face tilted upwards as she embraced the downpour. She was the only member of the company not miserable in their wet adventure.

"But it's been raining for days!" Kili complained. She (for she was very much a she today) was huddled down in her cloak, a miserable expression on her face. 

Dori seemed to agree for he loudly enquired, "Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf huffed, "It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

Datura snorted, "That means no."

Gandalf shot her a glare before continuing, "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!"

"Are there any?" Fili asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Any what?" Gandalf queried wearily.

"Other wizard's." Kili continues for her brother.

"There are five of us." Gandalf announced, happy that the subject had moved on. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blues," Gandalf hummed thoughtfully, "You know I've quite forgotten their names."

"Alatar and Pallando." Supplied Datura carelessly.

"Ah, yes," Gandalf nodded his agreement, "Then there is Radagast, the Brown."

Turi smirked, "Would you say Radagast is a great wizard? Or is he more like you?"

Gandalf huffed again. Turi saw the telltale sign of laughter in Thorin's shoulder movement, he had been arguing with Gandalf too much. Datura knew of Radagast well enough. He lived in Greenwood (which Gandalf proceeded to tell hem after defending his friend). Still, the laughter did them good and picked up some of the spirits lost in the rain.

* * *

 

Finally the evening started to set in, "We'll camp here for the night." Thorin decreed when they reached a burnt down farmhouse. He dismounted, prompting the others to copy. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them! He commanded.

Datura unsaddle her pony, one eye trained on her surroundings. This was not a good place to be. She didn't unpack her pack, instead she placed her important items on her person,  and got her family to do the same. When Gandalf stories off she got a sinking feeling. She slunk away from her families' sides.

Thorin would not admit that he jumped at the sudden appearance of Datura. She had not been sitting between Balin and Dwalin, but he blinked and she was there.

"Something you need lass?" Dwalin grunted gruffly.

"This place is not safe." She commented, her body tense as a strung bow.

"What makes you say that?" Balin asked cautiously.

"The farm house." She replied confidently.

Thorin scoffed, "It's an old ruin." Both him and Datura (and Dwalin and Balin) knew he was being grumpy due to his frustration at Gandalf so Turi ignored it.

Datura nodded slowly, "I would agree, had I not been here less than three moons ago when there was a prosperous farm and a happy family living here."

"What do you suggest?" The Captain of the Guard wanted to know, "We can't be wonderin' 'round the woods at night."

"Keep more alert than normal. Imma check on the boys." Thorin nodded at Datura's words. Datura disappeared.

* * *

 

"What are you doin'?" Datura questioned the younglings. The royals both visibly jumped at her sudden appearance. Their heads hit from how close they had stood together arguing.

Kili laughed awkwardly, rubbing her neck, "Well, you see-"

"The thing is-" Fili hedged. The siblings shared a look.

Datura gave them a stern look. The royals cringed at the way the smaller hobbit reminded them of their mother. "What happened?" Discordantly to her demeanour Turi's voice was soft and caring. Fili and Kili got hit with a sense of home sickness.

"Two of the ponies are gone, we scouted ahead. Mountain trolls, three of them." Fili admitted. He gave her a hesitant look, "We were thinking-"

"No." Datura cut through calmly.

"You didn't even hear what he was going to say!" Kili protested loudly.

Datura gave her another stern look that made her cringe. "I can't steal ponies. Poor things can't be quiet for anything." She softened her gaze at the younglings. "We tell Thorin. You couldn't have stopped a troll on your own." She gave them a smile, "You did good. You stayed alive." Some of the worry relaxed from their faces. Datura always had a soft spot for youngsters. Steeling themselves for what was to come the two royals nodded. The trio returned quickly to the camp.

"Thorin." Datura called sharply, gaining everyone's attention. Nori's eyes had drawn to her the moment the shadows moved.

"What is it?" Thorin questioned, standing up upon her approach.

"Trolls have taken some ponies." She informed. Somebody cursed loudly.

"Wha' do we do?" Bofur asked, standing up and walking over to them. By this point Balin and Dwalin were on either side of Thorin, and Fili and Kili stood to the left of Datura.

"We can't keep going without the ponies." Dori commented, joining the group. Datura saw Nori appear next to Dwalin. Ori had followed in Dori's shadow.

"We cannae face a troll." Dwalin argued reasonably, tactics flowing through his brain.

"'Course we can!" Gloin argued loudly. "Introduce 'em to Dwarvish iron!" Joining them. They other dwarves stood and joined the group.

Oin hit his brother upside the head, "Don' be a fool boy!" He groused.

Bifur growled out in Khuzdul. His insult of Gloin's intelligent quickly ensued an argument. Voices and tempers rose. Datura rolled her eyes. 'Idiots' she thought in exasperation.

Nori and Turi joined eyes. With a minor twitches of their faces they came to an agreement.

In the arguing nobody noticed two of their group disappear.

Datura didn't even flinch as Nori began running next to her. A sense of familiarity and comfort filled her when he was by her side.

"Trolls?" He asked with a smirk, not missing a single step as they silently ran.

"Three of 'em. Mountain trolls; must've come down from the Ettenmoors." She commented.

Must people wouldn't have noticed the minute twitch of Datura's right eyebrow but Nori loved her, he knew the signs to look for her emotions. "Wha's wrong?" He worried over her. She gave him a fleeting smile of reassurance. "Tura." He said, a warning on his voice. "Love." He said softer. He knew it was something truly worrisome if she showed it outwardly (even if it were the simple twitch of an eyebrow).

"It has not happened for an again." She muttered, her voice growing more to a hushed whisper as firelight grew near.

"What does that mean?" Nori mumbled almost silently as the couple stopped, hidden and observing in the shrubbery.

"There are rumours." Datura revealed, "Rumours of darkness returning to Middle Earth."

"And your worried." Nori didn't pose it as a question.

"What do we know?" Turi didn't answer. Instead she nodded towards the trolls.

"They're young probably brothers-" Nori shot off the observation quickly.

"Tom is the least clever, Bert is the cook and William, Bill, he's most likely to turn into a leader." Datura added, eyes taking everything at once. "Rope 'round pen, no guard, one exit." She informed.

"Mean set of knives, ridiculous strength but slow, very slow. And stupid." Nori had is eyes narrowed at the darkness. "Too far 'til dawn to wait for them to turn to stone."

Datura had worried over that too, "No know allergies or poisons that work on them, blades won't easily peirce their skin. But they're halted starved; been living off mutton."

"Eyes are weak points but getting up their wouldn't be difficult." Nori continued.

"Trees have good coverage." Datura countered. Could easily take them out from up their.

"Too much wind to just throw daggers." Nori argued, shooting down the options.

Datura nodded. "True," She smirked, "But I filched Kili's bow." She held up the bow and quiver. Nori raised his eyebrows. Datura winked cheekily. "See you at the top." She kissed his cheek again. Then the was sprinting, before launching herself silently into a tree and beginning her climb.

Once she saw Nori was up another she gave him a wink. For this to work she'd need to be quick. She couldn't moss a single shot or they'd catch her.

'Bill first' she thought decisively, 'he's the most likely leader.' She knocked the first arrow. She breathed in as she drew the bow. She aimed. Breathed out calmly. Then released. The arrow hit the market,  going straight through Bill's left eye and out the top of his head. The other two trolls startled, shouting and looking arrowed. As Bert looked over, she released another shot. He fell down.

It was then she noticed something that caused her to swear loudly in her head. She should have noticed, used to the signs with Ori. It was a stupid slip up. Tom, she'd dismissed him as the dumbest, but there was a rage underneath the surface. Berserker. And she had just killed his brothers.

The troll was furiously stomping towards her. Datura held her breath,  her body tense and arrow poised. She didn't get a shot until his face was stuck in the tree and his hand had grabbed her, knocking the bow away. She could hear her ribs creak before she felt them. She couldn't breathe.

The image of Nori stuck in the other tree flashed into her mind. With a sudden hit of adrenaline the pain faded and the world snapped into clear focus. In a last attempt she reached one of her long dagger and stabbed the hand holding her. In a sleek movement she quickly surged forward. The dagger pierced his eye and he began falling.

Abruptly there was only air beneath her feet and wind beating her hair as her body dropped. Pain resonated through her spine and ribs as she landed on the troll. She gasped difficultly for breath as the wind was knocked out of her.

The movement of Nori's shadow within the trees had her clearing her expression and forcing herself up. Never was she one to show her pain.

Nori joined her side as she was grabbing the ponies from their crude, makeshift pen. By this point their were four ponies their, so two were handed off to Nori. Datura had been sure to collect Kili's bow and quiver, along with Datura's own dagger.

Turi was, sadly, not surprised to see the dwarrow still arguing when they arrived back. Nori tried to call their attention several times before Datura huffed. She mover the leather reigns into one hand, the other hand going to her lips. With a screeching whistle, silence immediately befell the dwarrow. Nori winced as the shrill noise hurt his eardrums and gave his lass a side eyed look.

The dwarrow were shocked to see the ponies the pair held. "Are those-?" Bofur asked with high pitched incredulousness lacing his tone.  
   
"Yes." Datura answered. "Trolls are dead. Your welcome." She rolled her eyes as she walked over to where the other ponies were tird down, joining the two she held. Nori was quick to do the same. "They came down from the Ettenmoors, there's a cave nearby." Datura informed the King.

Thorin nodded majestically, "Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, Nori, Miss Baggins-"

"Datura." Turi interrupted.

"Let's go." Thorin continued as zip she had not spoken. "The rest guard camp." He joined eyes with Balin, naturally putting him in charge in his stead.

The troll cave encased one of the worst scents Datura had ever smelt. It was like puke mixed with feces, something acidic and terrible body odour. 

Datura rolled her eyes as Dwalin eyed Bofur, Nori and Gloin making a 'long term deposit.' The easy smile as on Bofur's face as he said it made her snort in amusement. Gandalf and Thorin found two fancy elven swords. Datura found one that probably taught an elfling (but was the perfect size for her).

What caught Datura's interest more than anything was the small bow and quiver. There were little arrows left but she could easily make more. As she studied it, a sick feeling grew in her stomach. The writings were ancient hobbitish. One-or more- hobbits had died here, never to see the roaring fields again.

"Bless you too the far Fields of Fortune, may you rest happily in Yavanna's garden, forever safe and loved." Datura muttered the blessing quietly so that nobody heard, before collecting her bounty. It was time to leave.

There was a kerfuffle when they reached camp again. Loud questions were aimed at Turi and Nori, all wanted to know what had happened with the trolls.

Datura scanned over the loud group. "We should get some sleep." She suggested to Thorin. He nodded in agreement before setting up pairs for a watch. Nori quickly explained what had happened whilst Turi went to her bedroll and was quick to fall asleep.

* * *

 

The call that woke the group came just after dawn; during Bombur and Gloin's watch rustling was heard.

 

Gloin's yelp of "Something's coming!" woke them all, weapons drawn and the group was on their feet. Datura noted Gandalf had returned. 

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A sleigh surged from within the bushes. The sleigh was led by large hares- 'rabbits'  Datura corrected herself mentally. 'They're rabbits, shorter ears.' The male on the sleigh was odd. He was short, around the height of a dwarf, dressed in brown shabby robes. Animals coming out from every point. Despite his appearance he oozed off power. 'Radagast.' Datura rationalised.

"Radagast." Gandalf confirmed her assessment as he greeted the frantic wizard. "It's Radagast the Brown." He informed the group (as if that weren't obvious). There group slowly lowered their weapons. "Well... What on earth are you doing here?" One wizard asked the other.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast responded, "Somethings wrong. Somethings terribly wrong."

'Well at least one wizard has some sense,' Turi thought, shoving her knives back up her sleeves.

"Yes?" Gandalf pressed.

"Oh. Just give me a minute." The sensible wizard was very scatter-brained. "Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old..." He pulled a bug from his mouth. Datura wrinkled her nose in disgust, "...stick insect." Gandalf too look disgusted but he drew the other wizard into a private talk.

The dwarves slowly and surely relaxed and went about their own business. Well, not really, load of gossiping old biddies they were.

The hairs on the back of Turi's neck were standing on end and she had an odd feeling that something wasn't right. She couldn't even hear herself think with the noise of the dwarrow.

'That's it,' Datura thought, 'That's what's wrong.' Huffing, she glared at the dwarrow. "Shut up!" She snapped silencing them immediately. "I can't hear." She growled out in frustration. They glanced awkwardly at her but she ignored them. She was focused on bigger problems.

"What's wrong?" Nori was by her side now, his concerned gaze locked on her scanning eyes.

"Listen." She commanded.

He gained a lock of concentration before glancing at her, "I can't hear anything?"

"Exactly." Turi agreed, tension flooding her muscles, daggers in her hands. "Where are the animals?" Thorin, Balin and Dwalin had approached them by this point.

"We probably scared them off." Dwalin reasoned, although Datura noted how his axes were now securely in his hands.

"The rabbits," Turi nodded towards the rigged animals. "They're scared." Turi's brain worked through everything. She was thinking out loud more than she was speaking to the gathered cluster. "The birds have flown." Her face hardened and her head snapped up. "Pack quickly! Remove everything from the ponies, they're going to spook and they won't stop until they can run. They'll hold us back." The dwarrow hurried to follow the command.

Only Thorin questioned her, "What's happening?"

"Something's coming." Turi glanced around. The camp was down and packed. Dori, Ori, Gloin and Oin held the most of the spare supplies. Dori and Ori were the strongest, minus Dwalin and Nori, but Dwalin and Nori were the fighters. "Arm yourselves." Datura called sharply, knocking her knew bow with one of the few arrows she had.

"Wha' is it?" Bofur asked. As if in response a chilling howl filled the air. "Wargs." His own answer echoed.

"Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin snapped.

Just in the nick of time Kili knocked and shot an arrow, impaling a grey coated warg. Dwalin quickly finished it off.

Datura pay little attention to this however as she was busy shooting a second warg through the eye. It slid to a halt. Dead.

"Warg scouts." Dwalin growled. His muscles were coiled and he was buzzing with adrenaline.

"Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin concluded.

"Nah shit. Really?" Datura bit sarcastically from where she was counting her arrows. Seven remained.

Gandalf stormed over to Thorin, entering way too far into his personal space. "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" He demanded in anger

"No one." Thorin stared at the wizard defiantly.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf shouted, shaking Thorin's shoulders.

"No one, I swear." Thorin snarled bitterly, "What in Durin's name is going on?" Datura rolled her eyes, poor thing was genuinely confused.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf informed him gravely. He released the king.

"Everybody with connections knows there's a bounty on his head." Datura said bluntly. "We have to get out of here."

"We can't. We have no ponies!" Kili fretted from where she held her bow. Dori had shouldered her pack so that her quiver was not obscured.

"They bolted." Ori informed bluntly, although hysteria was creeping into his voice. Datura just wanted to hug him.

"Mahal balls!" Dwalin cursed.

"I already told you that would happen." Datura rolled her eyes at the fretting dwarrow, "We still have our supplies." She gazed at Thorin and Gandalf. "We need a plan."

"I'll draw them off." Randagst volunteered as he wandered over from checking the rabbits' harnesses.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf's voice was harsh from worry as he snapped at the other wizard.

Radagast grinned manically. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try. Gandalf studied him for a moment. The Grey Pilgrim nodded morosely.

Radagast pulled Turi to the side before he hopped on his sled. "You're losing faith. Where did your hope go?" He asked in Hobbitish

"You speak like you know me." Datura replied in kind.

"I know all my Lady's children." Radagast replied. Datura could see the hidden wisdom and power that lay there. "Try to be happy, Datura Baggins." He gave her a studious look.

"Yavanna's blessing always be upon you." Turi told him as he jumped on his sleigh.

"May her light warm you." Radagast returned. With that the wizard was off, gone in a whirl of brown robes.

"Let's go." Thorin commanded and soon the group was running. Datura positioned herself at the back, guarding the rear. Nori joined her side once he was certain Dwalin was at the front and by his King's side. His brothers were near them.

"Stay together." Gandalf hissed, "Move!" He encouraged them to run quicker.

They paused behind a rock. Turi tensed as she saw Ori run slightly out from cover.

"Ori, no! Get back." Thorin yelled in a whispered voice. Datura could feel the vibrations in the earth. A warg was coming there way. She drew her bow. Kili caught her eye and did the same.

When the arrows were fired Kili shot the warg making the orcs rider fall. Dwalin dealt with it quickly. Despite this, the warg gave a shriek before it was dead, giving away their position.

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf hustled them quickly forwards through the plains. Staying hidden mattered no longer

"Where are you leading us?" She heard Thorin hiss. If she weren't busy, Turi would have rolled her eyes.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf encouraged fearfully.

"There they are!" Nori warned as a large pack of wargs and orcs entered his and Datura's vision.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ushered, steering them left slightly. They were greeted with what appeared to be a dead end. By the time Nori and Turi arrived their was no sign of the wizard.

"There's more coming." Datura cautioned as the group circled out,  their backs to each other and the rocks.

The wargs arrived, carrying the orcs.  
"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin hissed as the wargs drew closer. "You too Miss Baggins!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Datura snapped as she shot arrow through one orc and out into the one behind it.

"We're surrounded!" Fili informed as if it weren't obvious.

"Where's Gandalf?" Balin enquired reasonably.

"He's abandoned us." Gloin was ever pessimistic.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin warned as it seemed they'd started edging backwards. Datura let five more arrows fly.

"This way, you fools! Come on, move!" Gandalf's head popped out of the rocks.

"Quickly! All of you! Come on! Go, go, go!"  Thorin demanded. The dwarrow legged it. Turi signalled Nori to guard their brothers. He disappeared to them.

All but she and Kili had reached the entrance. Datura fired another arrow.

"Kili!" Thorin's voice had her whirl around to Kili. Without a second thought she loosed her last arrow at the warg that was practically upon the royal. Thorin caught her gaze. "Run!" He ordered them both.

Datura quickly assessed. Kili wouldn't make it. Datura huffed she had no arrows left. She grabbed her chakram from her hip. She had light, flexible gauntlets on her hands. They covered the important bits with chainmail. She'd still get cut though, they were the bottom layer of her gauntlets, what she kept on always when she was in the wild no matter what.

As Datura and Kili started running, Datura skillfully threw the chakram, defending Kili's back. The chakram always returned several paces ahead of her so she managed to catch it whilst running. That skill had taken a long time to master.

Fili dived down the hole, followed by Kili. Datura nodded at Thorin. He hesitated a moment before following. The hobbit lass quickly dove in after.

She was pulled up by Nori and shuffled away from the entrance. She placed her chakram back on her belt. She quickly looked over the deep cuts that way where the gauntlets didn't.  She didn't let Nori see. They could wait for now.

A horn sounded before the corpse of an Orc fell down the hole. Thorin studied the arrow. "Elves." He spat in distaste.

Datura rolled her eyes, that was obvious for where they were. Rivendell's back door.

"I cannae see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no'?" Dwalin called from where he'd been scouting.

"Follow i', 'f course." Bofur called before heading off. The others followed, for their was really nothing else for it.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf mumbled with a smug smirk. Datura rolled her eyes at him at well.

When the caves finally gave way to light the green valley was revealed.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf introduced fondly. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Datura cut in bluntly, "No need ta be so drama'ic."

Gandalf shot her a glare bwfor continuing, "Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea."

Thorin rounded on Gandalf. A snarl painted his features, "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy!"

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf shot back impatiently.

"Oh dear Yavanna, preserve me the stubbornness of males." Datura muttered.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin carried on, ignoring her. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will." Gandalf huffed a laugh of mirth. He gave Thorin an stern look, "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Datura snorted at that statement. "We're screwed." She whispered to Ori. This accomplished two things: Ori snickering and Dori glaring at her in disapproval.

"Right. Let's to go, then." Turi nodded. She made a tactical retreat down the pathway to the valley. Nori was left chuckling in her wake.


End file.
